Redemption
by lokibabe101
Summary: She was supposed to have died, yet here she stood. But is she really living or just existing? She craves for answers and will do anything to get them.
1. AN

Hey yall

Hey yall! I'm writing a book at the moment and I want to see people's reaction to the beginning. I'm going to only post the prologue and the first chapter to see if people crave for more and **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** submit reviews on what you think of it so far.


	2. Prologue

I don't remember much of my human life but there is one scene I do remember

I don't remember much of my human life but there is one scene I do remember. My brain seems to play it for me every time my eyelids close.

I was young, maybe 5 or 6. I lay in a stiff bed surrounded by 4 white walls. The place reeked of Hydrogen Peroxide and Lysol. Sitting next to me in a chair that looked as uncomfortable as my bed, was a boy who seemed to be about 13.

I remember looking over at him and asking him something I can never hear. I know the question bothers him because suddenly he is standing, shouting. "No!" he screams. "You are not going to see Him! Not ever if I can help it!" His words get harder to understand as his rant rages on as he is starting to slur his words. Tears spill over his hazel eyes as he continues his garbled tirade, even going so far as to grab my fragile shoulders and shake them.

It was then that two people entered the sterile room, a man and a woman. The petite woman with a rat's nest of chocolate brown hair and pallid skin was in a panic and quickly rushed to my side gathering me into her bony arms. I was just able to see a tall man with blonde curly hair pull the boy into his muscular hold, leaning down to whisper comforting nothings into his ear to calm him.

It was there in the woman's arms that I see my lips move, yet once again no sound is heard. At that moment, a deep alluring voice is heard throughout the room. It utters two words that hold both no meaning at all and yet all the meaning of the world. "I'm sorry."

Not long after that I was brought to where others like me reside. From what was described to me the place looked small, yet I know that the inside has no boundaries. The residence is endless and many dwell there, including me. I grew here till my bones ceased to develop and although I never seemed to grow any older, my mind continued to expand.

I often wondered about what I was and how our species came to be. How can someone die and then be reborn into who they were before yet with some…enhancements? How could we only live on the souls we stole from humans? How was our species even possible?

Frequently, I went to our Elders and asked them these questions, however I was never granted with an answer.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

I stalked down the halls of my home towards the front entrance, my cloak whipping behind me and my face shrouded in the shadow of my hood. To say that I was mad would be an understatement. I easily shoved open the heavy wooden doors of the front hall and followed my feet outside. The air was clean and fresh, smelling of the lilies that bloomed each spring. Each step I took seemed to make my feet sink into the ground and I could hear water droplets plummeting to the soil. If I paid enough attention to my surroundings I would have probably felt the rain from last night still in the air, but my mind was preoccupied with the fury rushing through my body like poison.

The Council of Elders had once again denied me the information I demanded, so I decided to find the one man who might be able to. The only problem was that this man has not been seen since the 15th century. I only know his location because one of the Elders was dense enough to let it slip from his putrid little mouth. But I was even more determined to find him now because the very people that dwelled in my home, including myself, were in trouble.

"_Why do we not get any answers around here?! What makes you four so God damned special that you get to know every little detail about what we are, and yet we, the ones who truly suffer from this scourge, get nothing but half-truths and subject changes!" I all but screamed at the four Elders._

"_Silence Damora! You and the others are not prepared to know about who and what you are!" screeched the eldest of the brothers. The sound of his fist slamming in the connected wooden desk that all of them sat behind echoed around the room._

"_Are we not allowed to know what we are because we are not ready or are you four keeping us from what we deserve because you want to hold power over us? We are kept like sheep and you our shepherd! We have no free will!" I cried back._

"_Damora!" the second youngest shrieked, "Abel, put us in charge when he left so long ago and it will stay that way until he returns from Romania! We do not wish to steal power from Abel, only reserve it! This is the end of our discussion! Now leave us!" I let out a roar of fury and strode out of the room. _

That was a week ago. I was just released from the hospital from an attack I got not long after I left the Council of Elders.

Now I was sure something suspicious was going on. Whenever I would leave from a dispute with the Elders I would get these attacks. They felt like you were swallowing a thousand needles and getting whacked with a sledge hammer all at once. The pain was incredible and many of us landed in the hospital for weeks at a time. These attacks only happened after one of us did or said something that the Elders disagreed with.

I needed to leave and find Abel at once. No longer was it to relieve me of my curiosity, there was now an even more cogent reason to find him. The Elders that he put in charge were manipulating us all with these excruciating attacks, and I was hoping to get him to come back and help us.

There was setback though. Actually there were many. Foremost was that we were not to set foot of our island without 'supervision' claiming it was for our safety, and those times were only when we needed to feed. Subsequently there was the hindrance of my disability. I had no way to find Abel without knowing his sent or his voice. Romania is a pretty big place and I have no way to locate his exact position. I'd be going in there completely blind (pun not intended). Then, there is the dilemma of there is no way to prove that what I'm saying is true.

I took in a deep breath, letting my sensitive tongue taste the air around me. I started forward into the forest that surrounded to clearing where our dwelling place sat. I allowed my hearing to guide me just as I have always done, finding it to be the easiest way to get around. As I trudged forward, I permitted my senses to pick on my surroundings.


End file.
